I Just Need
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Nothing but fancharacters there is not even hints or mentions of canon characters warning for slight language and lame bsed writing


**Lucas and Isaac are mine Dakota is not and neither is sekaiichi or junjou woo**

* * *

><p>The loud beeping from the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand caused the man sleeping in the bed next to it to groan with annoyance as he was woken up by the noise. He moved one of his hands from under the covers and reached out, finding the off button on the device rather effortlessly, and silencing it. The hand slid back down onto the bed and the lump under the covers moved a bit before the blankets were pushed aside. Lucas lifted his head a bit to see the time and squinted hard, groaning again and then flopping back down when he saw it was six in the morning. The man laid there a moment longer, trying to remember why he was waking up so early.<p>

_Right…the pet store…_

He stretched his arms above his head and sat up, moving a hand over his eyes while using the other to feel for his glasses that were supposed to be next to the alarm clock. Finding them after a second he quickly put them on, blinking a few times now as he was able to see, and slowly got out of bed. Lucas slowly made his way over to his closet and opened it, digging through the mass of hanging clothes for a few moments until he pulled out a black tshirt with a gray plaid flannel and found a pair of jeans he forgot about last week folded on top of the drawers.

A loud yawn caught him off guard and he shook his head to clear it before going into his bathroom, taking a quick shower and getting dressed. Lucas exited the room, leaving his pajamas on the floor to get later, and stood in the middle of his bedroom as he looked around. The man pushed his wet bangs away from his eyes and glasses, not wanting water marks on the lenses, and debated to himself for almost a minute. His eyes went to the alarm clock on his nightstand again, seeing it was only six forty five.

Having decided on what to do he grabbed a pair of socks from his closet and his sneakers before leaving his bedroom and going to the kitchen. He saw his baby turtle in his small plastic travel tank sitting in the window above the sink so he could get the morning sun rays since he didn't have a proper tank or lamps yet for the little animal. Lucas went over to him and picked the tank up, carrying it to the counter and setting it down before going to the closest cabinet for cereal.

"Good morning." The man said, looking at the turtle as he pulled the box down off the shelf. The baby animal just floated and stared at him but it made him smile. "Sleep well? Don't get too comfortable in there, we're going to get you a real tank today." The turtle blinked in response. "After I eat anyway…I fell asleep last night before I ate, you know." He laughed a little and got a bowl from the other cabinet. Lucas placed the bowl down on the counter and his turtle pulled his head into his shell quickly.

"A-Ah! Sorry little guy…" the man kneeled down a little to get eye level with the tank. The turtle hesitated before leaning his head back out and bumping it against the plastic near the human's face before scooting away. Lucas watched him for a minute before going back to his cereal, finishing his breakfast in less than ten minutes. He placed the bowl in the sink, planning to wash it later, and then picked up his turtle's tank again before going around the counter to where his bag was sitting on one of the stools and grabbing it, pulling the strap over his shoulder. Making sure he had his keys in the side of the bag he headed towards the front door, going outside and locking his home behind him.

Lucas almost slipped as he got onto his porch, the morning dew coating the concrete. He caught himself and then headed down them, looking at his car for a moment before walking past it and down the road. He wasn't that sure of himself driving yet, the whole process being different from back in Canada. The man walked down the street, holding back a slight shiver and pulling the tank closer to his body to make sure his turtle wasn't too cold.

After a few minutes of walking he managed to flag down a taxi and rode the rest of the way into the city, carefully putting his turtle in his bag and taking out his Japanese translation book. He had only been in Japan for two months and was still learning the language. Once the vehicle stopped he paid the fee and got out, looking around for the pet store.

"How am I supposed to read these signs…" the man mumbled to himself as he flipped through the book to try and find 'Pet Store'. He was so distracted in reading the lines of the book he hardly heard his name being called. Or he didn't recognize it until he realized it was in English. That caused the man to stop. No one he knew in Japan could say his name properly, it was always something like 'Roocas' or 'Rucasu' but this person was calling 'Luca'. First he thought it was someone calling to a different person, but then the voice got louder.

Lucas moved to the side near a planter and carefully put his bag on it before looking back, trying to see who was shouting for him. He didn't recognize the voice, and once he saw who the voice belonged to he realized he didn't recognize them either. The man who was calling to him was rushing over, looking excited and happy. Lucas stared at him, trying desperately to figure out who they were so he wouldn't seem rude.

"Luca! Holy crap! I finally found you!" the man grinned as he got to him, panting to catch his breath.

"Um…H-Hi…" he hesitated a little, looking the other over. Nothing was coming across his mind as to who this person was but they were using his nickname he went by in Canada. This wasn't any of his foster siblings, or a family member, he knew that much. Lucas stared at the man's face, his eyes catching his attention. Then it hit him. The black hair, the dark tan skin, the dark brown eyes, the freckle under his left eye, he knew who they were.

"I-Isaac?" he choked a little and jumped when the taller of the two grabbed his hands in his own.

"Yeah! God damn I've been looking for you! You fucking moved and didn't tell me!" Isaac laughed and pulled him closer, making him drop his book.

"U-Uh well I…" Lucas stammered and looked down at his book, pulling his hands away and bending down to pick it up.

"I never thought you had the guts to move away from home let alone another country!" the black haired man put his hands on the other's shoulders as he stood back up.

"Yeah well…"

"And what the fuck man thanks for trying to find me! It's only been like what seven years!"

Lucas stared at him quietly, physically unable to finish a sentence. Isaac tilted his head as he waited for an answer, but then laughed and shook him a little. "You look like a deer in the headlights! What's the matter?"

"You…I didn't recognize you?" the shorter of the two choked out. The last time he had seen his childhood friend he was a head shorter than him, his hair was shorter, his body proportions were the equivalent of a female. This man standing in front of him was tall, broad shouldered, filled out. Of course he wouldn't recognize him.

Isaac smirked and leaned down closer to Lucas' ear. "Well you know how testosterone works don't you?" he felt him tense up before he pulled away from the black haired man.

"Y-Yes I do. And you said you've been looking for me?" the brunette asked, grabbing his bag off the planter carefully and putting it back on his shoulder.

"Because. It's been years. I wanted to see the amazing writer my best friend became." Isaac had a look on his face that sent shivers down Lucas' spine and it caused him to take a step back. "And you changed your damn last name so that didn't help me find you any faster."

"I-I kept my other last name too you know." He tried to brush it off and jolted when he felt the other man brush against him.

"Hey I want to talk to you about something in a not so public place! Come on!" Isaac grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him as he started to walk.

"O-Ow Isaac let me go I can walk! And we're speaking English I'm sure only a few people can understand us!"

The taller man ignored him and looked around before grinning and pulling him into an alley way. Lucas tensed up again and looked back the way they came, not liking the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he felt when he thought about the two of them alone.

"So guess what."

"H-Huh?" hearing him speak made the brunette jump a bit and he looked back at him.

"I'm staying here for a few months, so now we can spend time together again!" Isaac smiled and grabbed both of Lucas' hands as he leaned his face closer.

"What? Wh-why are you staying in Japan?"

"I'm here on a business trip, then staying for vacation. So I'll be here for a bit." Lucas was unable to look away from Isaac's face until he felt his hands be released and he looked down for a second but was forced to look back up as the other man's hands were placed on the sides of his face, tilting it upwards.

Before Lucas could react properly he felt the other man's lips on his, one of the other things he remembered that hadn't changed. It took him a good few seconds to gather his thoughts and once he did his heart jumped into his throat. The brunette quickly put his hands between them and shoved the other man away before covering his face with his hands, trying to keep from trembling.

_No…not this again…_

He felt his breath hitch and he backed up against the wall, flinching when he felt Isaac's hand on his arm. "What's the matter Luca? I thought you would have reacted differently this time." It sounded to him like the black haired man was more confused than anything. Like it was a science experiment. Lucas tilted his head down and moved his hands into his hair, shaking his head a little now.

"Y-You aren't the same person that's why…" Lucas managed to choke out, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. "Y-You turned into an asshole…" Isaac didn't seem to hear him. Instead the taller man reached into his pocket and took out a business card, leaning closer and slipping it into Lucas' bag before reaching out and running his fingers through the brunette's hair. Lucas refused to look at him.

"Call me Luca, I'd love to go sight-seeing with you." He nearly whispered and ran his hand down to his shoulder before walking back out onto the street.

Lucas trembled and moved his hands down so he was grabbing his arms tightly, sliding against the wall into a sitting position. He made sure Isaac was gone before looking in his bag to make sure his turtle was okay, which he was, and then dug around for his phone with shaky hands. The man found it and gripped it as tightly as he could before pulling his knees up, taking his turtle out of the tank and putting it between his legs and his stomach in an attempt to comfort himself.

He had to force his hands to stay steady enough so he could swipe his phone and unlock it, then find the contact he wanted. The man tried to start a text message, but all that he was able to spell was gibberish and he was having trouble remembering the proper hiragana to use. After taking a few deep breaths he pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear, using his free hand to pet his turtle's shell.

Lucas heard the other line ring a few times before someone picked up.

"D-Dakota? Were um…are you…b-busy?"

"O-Oh um sorry…but…no I'm fine really I just need…"

"I just need…" Lucas' mind went blank. He couldn't remember how to tell his friend what he needed in Japanese and his hand went over his mouth as he let out a sob. "I-I'm b-by this pet st-store…p-please come get m-me…"

* * *

><p><strong>im so lame<strong>


End file.
